


Chara

by kaffeflote



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara (Undertale), Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nice Chara (Undertale), Non-Linear Narrative, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Passive Chara, Timeline Drama, Undertale Spoilers, it's vague, marked as done because it's never going to be continued, mentions, monsters have their own language, nice is a strong word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeflote/pseuds/kaffeflote
Summary: Chara’s story, told wibbly-wobbly timey wime…-ily.The unfinished first chapter of a forever abandoned story of the three parts of Chara's life: their first life, the genocide of their people, and the true ending. Because Chara is a kid that needs a hug (or an un-hug, if they prefer that).





	Chara

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS UNFINISHED, AND WILL PROBABLY NEVER BE CONTINUED. I found it in my drafts and really liked what I’d written, but it’s so old I’m not sure where I was going with it.
> 
> (Regarding tags, I realized I put "gender neutral" frisk and chara - they're not gender neutral, they're nonbinary. both of them. just FYI)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

They wake up.

They wake up in a giant cave, the surface world so far above that they can’t see it, and they’re surprised.

They’re surprised, and they’re hurt, they hadn’t noticed until now, they’re very hurt-

How are they alive, how did they survive the fall-

Did they survive? Are they alive? Or are they dead?

It doesn’t matter. They’re somewhere, and they’re alone, and they’re “alive”, most probably, because it hurts.

They cry out for help.

And somebody comes.

.

They wake up.

They shouldn’t be awake. They remember dying. They remember their plan, how it all went wrong, they remember it all. They remember the pain, the humans, dying, they remember Asriel-

They’re awake. They feel someone above them. They’re back, back in the Ruins where they first fell in themself, and there’s a small figure on top of a patch of golden flowers.

The figure- a kid, a small kid just like they are- looks at them, and looks down at the golden flowers, and then walks away.

The kid is determined- very determined. Determined enough not to die after a fall like that. Is that why they’re awake? Did the kid’s determination wake them up? Did it somehow spark their own determination?

They follow the kid.

.

They wake up.

How?

How are they awake? They shouldn’t be awake. They shouldn’t be able to be awake. They remember it all, they remember their plan, the pain, the surface, they remember Asriel-

They’re awake. They’re awake, and they can feel determination filling them.

There’s the kid, lying on top of a patch of golden flowers. The kid looks at them, seemingly confused. They look back. The kid moves its hands, but they don’t understand it. They point to themselves, and say-

.

“Chara? That’s a nice name. My name is Asriel,” the goat thing says. It’s (he’s?) helping them stand, and the two of them are moving slowly through the old ruins. “I’ll take you to my parents, they can help!”

Chara nods, still in too much pain to really focus.

Help.

The first thing they meet in this strange new place, a complete stranger, wants to help them.

Just that fact alone feels completely foreign.

.

The kid meets a flower. The kid doesn’t understand the flower, so Chara translates.

“My name is Flowey. Flowey the Flower!” the flower says, and Chara echoes to the kid.

The flower can’t see them.

The flower initiates a FIGHT with the kid, and the kid is dead. The kid is dead. There is no way the kid will survive this, the flower lied to it, and Chara didn’t get the chance to correct the situation - do they want to correct it? The kid’s a human, doesn’t it deserve this? But it’s also a kid - and the kid dodges the attack.

What?

The flower seems surprised as well. Chara continues to translate.

.

The kid meets a flower. The kid doesn’t understand the flower, so Chara translates.

“My name is Flowey. Flowey the Flower!” Flowey the Flower says.

Flowey can’t see them. They’re standing there, following this kid, and they’re moving forward but they’re not touching the ground. Flowey can’t see them.

But the kid can. The kid can both see them and hear them, it listens to them, to their translation of Flowey the Flower.

.


End file.
